


Only know you love her when you let her go

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, choni, i cant tag, im sorry, this is sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: Toni breaks up with Cheryl when she realizes she doesn't know who she is anymore.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Only know you love her when you let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello besties! This is very short but it's just an idea that popped into my head during today's daily choni breakdown. This came from a prompt i sent Dee (@chonistopazzz) on twitter and just wrote the rest off the top of my head! I'm sorry in advance. yell at me in the comments or on twitter @sapphicvanessa k bye!
> 
> *runs away*

“Oh, TT! We won! I can’t believe we won!” Cheryl squealed with excitement.

“We sure did, babe.” Toni looks down and sighs softly

“Toni?” Cheryl asked “Why do you look so sad?”

Toni takes Cheryl’s hand and sits her down. Tears in the brim of her eyes.

“I want you to listen to me and not interrupt me. Can you do that?”

Cheryl nods

“Cheryl you know I love you. More than anyone or anything in this world. But sometimes, feelings change.”

"Are you not happy?" 

"I am happy, baby. When I'm with you I'm the happiest person in the world." 

"then what changed?"

'i did. I changed. 3 years ago, I wasn't lying in a bed with sheets that are more expensive than my phone, I was out in the world, doing things, helping people. I'm not all fancy rings and fancy things, Cheryl. I'm a girl from the southside and somewhere along the way, i think i forgot that-.” Cheryl cut her off

“Then why didn’t you say anything? Seriously, you don’t even speak half the time!” Cheryl raised her voice. She was getting defensive and Toni knew it.

“Since when do you talk to me like that? I asked for you to not interrupt me.” Toni kept her voice soft and calm to not increase the already lingering tension.

“And I asked for you to be honest with me! Why couldn’t you do that?!” The angry tone in the redhead’s voice can no longer be ignored.

“Why are you getting so defensive?” Toni yelled back, losing any calmness that was left

“Because I know where this is going, Toni!” You can hear the rasp in Cheryl’s yell. She was now crying, thinking about all the things her mother had planted in her brain. And it’s like what Penelope said, She was loveless. Nobody can stay with Cheryl Blossom for longer than a few years. Not even the purest and nicest of souls. A few moments pass before Toni could even speak. Cheryl has never yelled at her like that.

“I never said anything because I was scared.”

“Of me?”

“No! No! Not of you.” Toni’s voice starts to break “ I was scared of what would happen.” 

“What do you mean?”

“The last time I expressed my feelings to you, you kicked me out. The one place I had to call home and you took it away.” Hot tears run down Toni’s face as she sobs. Cheryl wraps her arms around her and holds her close. She is sobbing now too as she realizes she messed up… again.

“Toni, I’m sorry. I fucked up, I really did, but I’m trying to be better.” Toni pulls away and holds Cheryl’s shoulders.

“I know. I know you're trying to be better and that’s great! But, I’m trying to be better too and the only way I can do that is if i’m on my own.”

Cheryl pauses and takes in what's about to happen.

“I get it... “ She sniffles and wipes tears from her face. “Can we still talk? I can’t lose you completely.

Toni smiles “Of course we can! We can call and text whenever you’d like. You’ll never fully lose me, Cheryl.” Cheryl nods and smiles. A moment of silence passes over them and it's like they can read each other's mind as they both go in for a hug at the same time. They hold each other tightly, for it could be the last time they touch for a long time.

“I love you so much, Toni. Thank you for everything.” Cheryl whispers into the crook of Toni’s neck as she cries.

“I love you too, Cher Bear. It was my pleasure.”

Though the world was full of hate and anger, Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom found peace in each other. They found a world filled with love and adoration, they were their own Romeo and Juliet. Maybe one day, Cheryl and Toni would come back together, but for now, They are the definition of “Right person, wrong time.”


End file.
